Vegeta's First Christmas
by SuperPaige
Summary: I always wandered what Vegeta had thought about Christmas, so I wrote this. I hope you like it. Thank you for your nice comments, and for adding me! :


**He didn't know what he was seeing. The ground was no longer visible, even the balcony was covered in it. It fluttered from the gray clouds in the sky, and accumulated on the ground in mass heaps.**

**When he scooped it up in his hands, it was cold to the touch. He squeezed it, and it melted, dripping in-between his freezing fingers. **_**What is this stuff? Is it a weapon, created by someone to freeze the world, so he could take it over? Is it safe to be touching it right now? **_**Heeding his inner-instincts, he threw the foreign cold stuff from his hands, and quickly wiped his hands on his jeans.**

"**It's not dangerous, Vegeta. It's just snow," the woman's voice called out from inside the house.**

"**I know what it is!" he snapped, crossing his arms, turning his back to the aqua-haired woman. He heard the cooing of Trunks in her arms, and he growled.**

"**I'm sure. That's why you threw it away like it was poison." She laughed, and stood beside him. "Beautiful, isn't it?'**

**Vegeta nodded, looking at her, at the baby in her arms, and sighed. **_**I never thought I would have a family. Hell, I never thought I'd be free of Freeza, either. But here I stand with my wife and child.**_

"**Penny for your thoughts?" Bulma said, leaning against him. His skin was warm and soft against hers.**

**He involuntarily side-stepped from her, crossing his arms, and grumbled an answer. "Nothing."**

**Bulma looked at him, and exhaled with despair. **_**What's the point of having a husband that doesn't love me? **_**"Are you sure? It's okay to talk-"**

"**I said it was nothing!" he snapped, not looking at her. The V in his eyebrows deepened, giving him an angry scowl, as the corners of his lips fell. **

**Bulma knew not to be offended, he was a bit touchy, and he was probably thinking about a touchy subject. "Well…Don't stay out in the cold too long, Vegeta. It can make even the toughest Sayians sick." She walked back into the house, sighing with discontent.**

**The prince stared out into the distance, awed by it all. The ground was as white as the clouds above, skyscrapers, and other buildings alike shined with it. The mountains in the distant horizon glowed with it.**

**Small insignificant rays of light escaped from the thick clouds, and cast sunlight on the snow. It sparkled brightly, causing Vegeta to shield his eyes. **_**We never had such strange weather on Planet Vegeta…Beautiful.**_

**Despite Bulma's warnings, the prince stayed out long. Way too long, observing the foreign surroundings, awed and startled into wonder. He didn't want to leave. But dressed only in a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and not being totally immortal, it could last only so long.**

**At first his nose started to run, which was something he could ignore. Then he started to cough, which he could discount just as easily. Then he started to sneeze. "Damn," he said as he sneezed for the sixth time into his hands. Wiping them on his jeans, he stumbled into the house, feeling a bit woozy. **

**************

**Bulma sat on the couch, watching Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer float off the ice raft, while Trunks cooed and burped in her arms. "I wish your daddy was nicer, honey. Then we could be a nice normal family, like Goku. Wouldn't that be nice?"**

**Suddenly the phone rang, making the both of them jump. Bulma answered it. "Hello?"**

"**Hi, Bulma! It's-"**

"**Hi, Goku! What're you up to?!" Bulma said excitedly, always happy to hear from her good friend. "I was just thinking about you!"**

**Goku laughed in her ear. "Hopefully only good things!"**

"**Of course! So what do I owe this phone call?"**

"**I just wanted to say Merry Christmas Eve! How is everyone doing?"**

"**Y'mean, how is Vegeta behaving?" Bulma said. Since the prince came to stay with her, she knew Goku had been concerned. They both knew his short-fuse could lead to something dangerous, but Bulma knew better. She wasn't scared.**

"**Well…yeah. How is he?"**

"**Jerk-ish as usual, but nothing too harsh. A few mean words here and there, but I can handle it."**

**Goku chuckled. "Surprise, surprise. So…do you guys got your tree up, yet?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.**

"**No. I decided not to…celebrate Christmas this-"**

"**Bulma! How could you not celebrate Christmas!! You love Christmas! And think how much fun it will be with Trunks…" his voice trailed off as realization hit. "This because of Vegeta, isn't it?"**

"**Well, I know he probably has no idea about it. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. And well…Christmas has always meant family to me. And I don't think Vegeta sees us as his family. Just a convenience and a mistake."**

**Goku was silent momentarily. "Maybe that's not true…"**

"**We both know it is."**

**Silence fell again. On the T.V, The Abominable Snowman puts the yellow star on top of the tree. Bulma sighed, and shut it off. "Listen Goku, it was nice talking to you, but I have things to do. Talk to you later, okay?"**

"**Sure. Bye." He clicked his phone off.**

**Bulma threw the phone against the wall, shattering it to a million pieces. She held Trunks against her face, and cried. **

**********************

**Vegeta blew his nose into a tissue, heading to the kitchen, when he heard the aqua-haired woman on the phone. He didn't hear the whole thing, just Bulma saying that someone was being, 'Jerk-ish,' whatever the hell that means. **_**No doubt she's talking about me. Big shocker. **_**He smirked, but it didn't last long.**

"_**Christmas has always meant family to me. And I don't think Vegeta sees us as family. Just a convenience and a mistake."**_

**The prince stood against the wall, his heart thudding, not really understanding what he was feeling. An unfamiliar heavy weight was in his stomach, his head swam, and a miserable feeling just plain-out overwhelmed him. **_**Does she really think that? **_**He thought, before he could grasp and strangle it before it got out.**

_**She has a point though. I have no idea what the hell this 'Christmas,' thing is. I saw the lights in town, read those strange, sickening signs that read, "Merry Christmas!" or "Hope your Christmas is filled with joy and happiness!" Whatever the hell that means.**_

**Too deep in his thoughts, he wasn't expecting what the woman would do next. The phone slammed against the wall, so close to him that he jumped-**_**Did she see me eavesdropping? **_**He watched with a pang of regret as Bulma put her face into her baby, and sobbed like a child.**

_**Should I go in there? No…not now. **_**The prince shook his head, and raced back upstairs, back onto the balcony, relishing for a moment the first place he had kissed that blasted woman.**

_**Did I make a mistake? Would she be better off without me? If it wasn't for me, she would probably be happier, celebrating this unknown fiasco that no one bothered to tell me about.**_

_**Why the hell do I even care? What is wrong with me? I never gave a damn about her, or her-our-child before. Am I getting soft? Maybe it's this Christmas thing, the ugly jolliness of it is affecting my mind. **_

_**Oh Bullshit. I can't deny I care about them. More than I did. No reason to blame it on anything else.**_

**Vegeta sighed, as he walked inside from the balcony, and walked to his room. Inside his wardrobe, he found a pair of boots and gloves, a sweater, and a winter coat. Smirking, he draped the winter attire on gratefully. Leaving the house again, he released his chi just enough to fly. **

******************

**Goku picked his son up, and held him over the tree top. "Just slip it on the tip right there, Gohan." **

**Gohan laughed, and placed the lit-up star on the top of the pine. "I did it, Daddy!" He cheered.**

"**Sure did!" He placed his son on the floor, and ruffled his mop of black hair. "You're an awesome tree decorator, Go-Go."**

**The pre-teen cringed at his horrible nickname. He didn't know what it was about is father and christening everyone with embarrassing pet-names. It was endearing, yet humiliating at the same time. **

**Loud knocks pounded on the wooden door. "Wander who that is?" Goku said aloud, sauntering to the entrance. "Yello?"**

**Goku was taken aback for a minute, not used to seeing a snow-covered Sayian Prince on his front porch. "Uh, Vegeta…What's up?"**

**He didn't look as peeved-off as usual, but he did look distressed about something. "Kakarott. Can I come inside?"**

"**Uh, yeah. Sure." Goku opened to door wider, to allow entry for Vegeta. He watched as the prince shook off the snow, and start to take off his gloves-when he glanced around the room. He froze in what looked like awe.**

_**What-what is this?**_** Vegeta was amazed, stricken down with the simple beauty of the living room. Even the smell was intriguing, he didn't know what think. It was all so overwhelming.**

**Around the border of the area, was a string of mellow, colorful lights, mixing in with the radiance of scented candles, to give the room a soft, calm luminescence.**

**In the corner, a medium-sized, forest green, puffy pine tree sits, decorated. The same colorful lights, with red and green garland, were wrapped around it. Different bulbs of color and size hung from the branches, shining metallically as the soft lights hit them.**

**The smell of cinnamon and ginger wafted gently through the air, a fire crackled and popped in the fire-place, the aroma of burning wood mixing with the other smells.**

**Vegeta couldn't explain it. He felt warm, secure, safe. Joyous even. Those eyebrows of which were always in that V, pressed together with anger and impatience, smoothed down. His lips, used to being pulled down into a constant frown, pulled up into a small smile, eyes glittering with happiness he didn't know he possessed.**

**Kakarott didn't have to tell him about Christmas, what it was. He understood by just standing in this room, and taking in the unbelievable surroundings. **

**Goku and his son watched, confused, as Vegeta pulled his coat back on, still smiling that unfamiliar smile.**

**Before walking out into the bitter winter night, the prince turned to the two Sons, still smiling. "Thank you," he said, before flying off into the white blur of snow-flakes.**

**Closing the door, Goku couldn't help but grin himself, relishing the rare smile he had just received. "Your welcome, Vegeta."**

**********************

**It was eight when the prince returned back to Capsule Corp., knowing the woman was asleep by then. He stopped by her bedroom, satisfied when he glimpsed her laying in bed with a pillow tightly grasped between her small hands.**

**In the attic, Vegeta found exactly what he was expecting to find. Grinning, he opened the dusty boxes. **_**Now that I've started this smiling business, I can't seem to stop.**_

**Carrying the worn-boxes down the attic stairs, still grinning, he heard soft crying coming from Trunks' bedroom. He hesitantly walked in, despite his early oaths not to have anything to do with the brat.**

**The few months old baby was fussing in his crib, eyes tightly clenched shut, little hands tightened into small fists. **

**Vegeta dropped the boxes, watching his son as the full moon's light washed over him. Something came over the prince, and he picked Trunks up, cradling the infant in his arms.**

**Instantly, the child stopped whining, and cooed up at his father. Light lilac colored eyes twinkled into Vegeta's ebony black eyes. He wrapped a finger around Daddy's finger tightly, giggling softly. "D-Dah," he spoke softly.**

_**His first word,**_** Vegeta thought with both surprise and pride. He laid his son back into his crib, and chuckled softly when Trunks started to fuss once he was out of his Daddy's reach. "I'll back, son," Vegeta whispered to the baby, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "But now, Daddy has some work to do."**

********************

**Bulma stirred awake as she felt someone lay in bed with her. She rolled over, and saw Vegeta's face, illuminated by the moon-light. He was smiling, in his sleep and she practically fell over from shock.**

_**What is he up to? He **_**never**_** sleeps in here, and we've only shared the bed twice, the second time resulting in Trunks…**__**Aw, what the hell. What's the point in worrying about it? **_**The heiress placed her head on the prince's chest. And the last thing she felt before falling asleep was a gentle hand stroking her hair.**

**********************

**It wasn't even sunrise yet when Bulma heard a loud crash downstairs. She jumped at the sound, and fell off her bed in surprise.**

"**What the hell is going on? That arrogant jerk better not be breaking shit!" She yelled to herself, standing to her feet, shaking off what was left of her sleepiness away.**

"**That arrogant jerk didn't break anything," came a deep voice.**

**Bulma squealed, and turned to face the man. She gasped when she realized the bedroom wasn't the bedroom at all. It was the living room!!**

**And it was decorated to the fullest Christmas extent! A large pine was in middle of the carpet, strung with lights and multi-colored garland and bulbs. Lights lit up the doorway, and ceiling. Candles sat on the high-shelves, and bookcases, giving off the smell of cinnamon, mixing with the scent of burning wood coming from the fireplace.**

"**Ve-Vegeta…" Bulma couldn't form the words, or force them out of her mouth. Her eyes welled with tears, and she didn't think she could hold them back. "Th-This is amazing…" She threw herself at her lover, burying her face in his chest. "Thank-you so much!" She cried happily, hugging the prince to death.**

"**You're staining my shirt," Vegeta mumbled, returning the hug. "You weren't supposed to cry, woman. This was supposed to make you happy."**

"**It makes me so happy, you wouldn't even begin to fathom the amount of joy in my heart right now," she murmured softly, stroking the sculpted chest her head rested on. "Thank you so much, Vegeta…I love you."**

**The prince hesitated, her body warm against is, whether or not to say anything to her. Finally, he managed a, "I love you, too." He stepped back from her, and picked up something he had found strange in the box. "Bulma…can you tell me what this is?"**

**Bulma smiled as Vegeta held the mistletoe over his head unknowingly. She went over to him, and gently kissed those lips of his. She felt his hesitation, and confusion, but accepted the kiss anyways.**

**The couple stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by lights, garland, cinnamon, warmth, and security. **

**Vegeta broke temporarily, lips still only a few centimeters away from hers. "Merry Christmas," he whispered, before kissing her again.**

*****************

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good Night!!!**

Vegeta's First Christmas


End file.
